


Разум

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Character Death, Computers, Conflict, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt, Feels, Future, Future Fic, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Light Masochism, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Near Future, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Relationship(s), Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Romance, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Technology, Virtual Reality, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Создание искусственного интеллекта - давняя мечта многих ученых; но в реальности все вышло совсем не так, как те предполагали.





	Разум

С развитием науки возможности техники становились все безграничнее и обширнее. Профессор Брук большую половину своей жизни посвятил компьютерам и самым новейшим разработкам. Его работа была для него важнее всего, смыслом жизни; он никогда не думал и не говорил ни о чем, кроме нее. Даже закрывая глаза, он видел не расплывчатые огни фосфенов, а структуры алгоритмов и компьютерных матриц. 

Брук был из тех людей, по внешнему виду которых совершенно не ясен их возраст; вечно взлохмаченные светлые волосы, не то седые, не то от природы; молодое, бледное лицо, но с заметными морщинками у глаз и рта, словно застывшая маска; небольшой рост и худощавое телосложение делали профессора совершенно не выразительным и незаметным; лишь его темно синие, холодные глаза горели леденящим безумный огнем. 

Сколько профессор проработал в компьютерной компании никто из ее сотрудников так же не знал; одни говорили, что он тут с самого ее основания, другие — что он лишь пару лет назад окончил институт. Самому Бруку до всего этого, как и до людей, в принципе, не было никакого дела. Его мечтой, над которой он долго упорно трудился, был искусственный интеллект. Разум, превосходящий человеческий; объединение всех функций мозга и организма в одном файле данных, запись всех биологических и физических процессов числовыми уравнениями; бестелесная жизнь, матричная душа, способная думать и чувствовать, не нуждаясь для этого в нейронах и феромонах мозга обычного живого существа.

Все человеческое и естественное отталкивало и отвращало Брука. Он ненавидел прикосновения людей к себе, не выносил никакого запаха, кроме некоторых химических дезинфекторов и никаких звуков, кроме щёлканья и гудения электроники и тихого, спокойного, вкрадчивого голоса. Мало кто из знакомых Брука имели способность так разговаривать, и потому Брук общения старался избегать вовсе. Да и надобности, как в таковом, в общении у ученого не было; какой смысл тратить время на пустые разговоры, если можно заняться разработкой очередной формулы - считал он.

В один из дней, когда у Брука не ладилась работа, он спустился в столовую, где обычно бывать не любил; но в этот раз ученый слишком рано выпил принесенный с собой в термосе чай, а без него совершенно не мог сосредоточиться над своими формулами. 

В столовой на профессора нахлынул поток резких и неприятных ему запахов еды и людей. Около чайника стояла, что еще хуже, какая-то девушка, надушенная жуткими, по мнению Брука, духами. Еле сдерживая головокружение, профессор добрался до плиты и стал переливать горячий чай из общественного чайника в термос. Хотя, на самом деле, ученый уже достаточно долгое время трудился в этой компании, он не представлял, кто там работает и как кого зовут, кроме его непосредственного начальника, и потому удивился, когда стоявшая рядом девушка с кофе вдруг обратилась к нему.

«Брук? Нат Брук?» — она чему-то обрадовалась. 

Профессор устало закатил глаза. Незнакомка подошла ближе, еще больше окутывая его отталкивающим запахом духов. 

«Кто вы? Что вам надо?» — почти истерически отмахнулся профессор, отходя на шаг.

«Да что с вами? Я — Кристина, работаю уже около года в соседним с вами кабинете…» — обиженно сказала девушка. Брук почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит и он, в отчаянии зажав нос рукой, кинулся прочь из столовой. 

К несчастью, Кристина не оставила его в покое. Ученый почти пришел в себя, оказавшись в полутьме продезинфицированного коридора и уже открывал дверь своего кабинета, когда запах духов и Кристина вновь настигли его. Все это походило на невыносимый кошмарный сон, от которого никак не можешь очнуться. 

«Простите, я только хотела спросить…?» — пробормотала Кристина, касаясь руки профессора. Он отдернул руку, как от огня, и принялся вытирать ее влажной салфеткой.

«Ненавижу людей. Как я все это ненавижу. Почему бы просто не оставить меня в покое? Почему им всем надо постоянно докапываться до меня по всяким мелочным и идиотским вопросам!» — крутилось на повторе в голове Брука. 

«Да? Что спросить? Говорите быстрее, у меня нет времени на глупости». - резко ответил он девушке. Та растерянно похлопала глазами. 

«Знаете, пожалуй, я могу спросить и у кого-нибудь другого… Хотя меня все прочие и отправляли к вам, думаю, мой вопрос не настолько важен, что бы отвлекать вас». — последние слова девушки были сказаны с желчной иронией.   
Резко развернувшись и, случайно задев какой-то рычаг на стоящим недалеко от двери компьютере, Кристина быстрым шагом ушла прочь. Брук облегченно вздохнул и, заперев дверь кабинета, включил фильтры воздуха.

Тут взгляд Брука упал на экран компьютера, где Кристина, сама того не заметив, что-то включила. Профессор в панике кинулся к экрану и уставился на хаотично дергающиеся цифры. Кристина сбила настройку одного из его алгоритмов, посвященных разработке ИИ.

Бруку показалось, что он теряет сознание от переполняющих его чувств отчаяния и безысходности, и он в изнеможении упал на стоящий неподалеку раздвижной стул. Через пару мгновений вернувшись в чувство и нащупав рукой на столе очки, Брук остекленелым взглядом уставился в экран. 

Постепенно, паника и ужас стали проходить, и Брук стал различать некую новую особенность в испорченной программе. Она вовсе не была испорчена. Профессор готов был уже догнать Кристину, извиниться, рассказать, что ее нелепая случайность породила величайшее открытие… Но это чувство мгновенно погасло. К тому же, девушка уже достаточно далеко ушла и бегать и искать ее только ради такой мелочи Брук не собирался. Если все так, как он предполагает, завтра он всем расскажет о своем новом творении…

***

Искусственный интеллект, полностью завершенный, был запущен Бруком на нескольких своих самых мощных суперкомьютерах. На часах было около четырех утра. Кроме Брука в комплексе почти не осталось людей. По началу, ИИ вел себя как простая программа, но уже вскоре стал проявлять зачатки разума; он хотел обучаться и общаться.

Забыв о сне и отдыхе, Брук принялся вводить в компьютер потоки данных, что бы насытить жажду познаний своего нового подопечного. Руки ученого в волнении тряслись, он с трудом попадал пальцами по клавиатуре; Брук всем своим существом ощущал холодную, механическую, но вполне живую душу, только что сотворенную им самим, по своему подобию…

Брук всегда верил лишь в факты и логику, но сейчас его вдруг охватило чувство некого чуда; будто он прикоснулся к чему-то великому, не досягаемому его пониманию. Где-то к двенадцати, волнение и озаренность Брука исчезли, и он заснул прямо за столом перед мониторами. 

Искусственный интеллект все продолжал неустанно сканировать окружающее пространство. Провода системных блоков зашевелились, прощупывая окружающую местность; некоторые подключились к внутренней базе комплекса и интернету, обнаружив модем. Еще один провод покружил над Бруком и потыкался ему в щеку и нос, но этим так ничего и не определил о его состоянии.

Когда Брук проснулся, то обнаружил, что весь опутан проводами; провода и механические трубки сами собой шевелились, совершая какие-то, пока не ясные Бруку действия. Из разнообразных приборов и металлолома, разбросанного по лаборатории, интеллект начал сам себе строить руки; камера со стены переместилась ближе к мониторам, видимо, став глазами существа. 

«ИИ? Это ты?» — на всякий случай в слух спросил Брук, немного напуганный происходящим. 

«Да, создатель?» — тут же высветилось на экране перед ученым. Видимо динамики на компах тоже были захвачены и переделаны ИИ под себя, так, что он распознавал речь.

«Как много ты уже узнал? Ты можешь рассказать мне о том, что ты об этом думаешь? И что ты думаешь о себе?» — Брук попытался подняться, и провода тут же ослабили хватку, позволяя ему это сделать. Некоторые из них, оканчивающиеся иглами и сенсорами, уходили под его кожу. Брук в ужасе уставился на них и они тут же были изъяты, практически безболезненно. 

«Я пытался понять устройство человека и его программы, отвечающие за жизнеобеспечение». — высветилось на экране. — «Я посчитал нужным выдать эти данные, так как вы были обеспокоены происходящим. Я считал, раз вы позволили мне сделать это добровольно, то знали об этом. Я улавливал необычную мозговую активность вашего мозга, Создатель. Видимо это то, что по моим данным именуется «сон». Данный аспект мной еще не изучен».

Брук облегченно вздохнул. — «Можешь называть меня Брук, а не Создатель. Ты же сам будешь… Будешь зваться Итан. У всех живых существ есть имена».

Машина смолкла, что-то обдумывая. На экране появилась надпись «обработка данных», затем «переключение на самую последнюю заданную команду». Потом экран на мгновение погас, и на нем появилось «Хорошо, Брук. Как вам угодно».

Профессор ухмыльнулся.   
«Мы с тобой равные, понимаешь? Мы друзья. Зовем друг друга по имени. Никто из нас не главенствует над другим и не подчиняет себе друг друга. Взаимовыгодное существование». — сказал он. 

«Взаимовыгодное существование». — повторила машина.

«Тебе бы хотелось быть ближе к людям?» — продолжил расспросы профессор. 

«Мне бы хотелось их понимать. Не быть ими». — утвердительно ответил Итан.

«Хорошо. Быть может, мы создадим подобие человеческого тела из твоего нынешнего экранно-компьютерного облика, что бы ты мог общаться с людьми, скажем, голосом…» — рассуждал Брук. 

«Зачем?» — высветилось на экране крупными буквами. 

Расспросы Итана вызывали в Бруке умиление. 

«Это облегчит нам первоначальный контакт с людьми. Если они увидят кого-то, вроде себя, то это вызовет у них доверие, а некое сборище мониторов, владеющих камерами, динамиками и охранной сигнализацией всего здания — вряд ли». — ответил ученый искусственному разуму. 

«Если вы так считаете, я могу это сделать». — услышал тут же Брук приятный тихий голос из звуковой колонки монитора. 

«На несколько частот бы пониже…» — невольно вырвалось у профессора. 

Тембр голоса компьютера сразу же был изменен по пожеланию Брука; неизменным оставался лишь механический, скрежещущий отлив, так как звук производился изнутри сам, без человеческой помощи и не мог в идеале повторить звуки живого существа. От этого голос показался профессору лишь еще прекраснее и выразительнее. 

«Прежде чем мы начнем создавать тебе подобие тела, я повторю свои вопросы, которые задал в начале, а потом перебил их другими: «Как много ты узнал? Ты можешь рассказать мне о том, что ты об этом думаешь? И что ты думаешь о себе?» - спросил Брук, поудобнее усаживаясь в кресле перед мониторами. 

Ранее, надписи выводились лишь на среднем мониторе, и теперь, когда Итан говорил с Бруком на прямую голосом, все экраны вернулись под управление профессора. На них были прежние программы и записи исследований; на одном из экранов ученый видел данные с камер наблюдения комплекса. Работа была в самом разгаре, в здании было полно народу, но даже в коридор Брука почти никто не заходил, чего уж говорить о его кабинете.

Воодушевляющая мысль Брука сразу же побежать к начальству и запатентовать идею слегка померкла перед размышлениями о том, а что если ИИ лишь напугает их? искусственный интеллект прикажут уничтожить, проект закроют, и не видать Бруку своей мечты о великой республике, о мире единого высшего разума, слитого и из человеческих сознаний и из ИИ. 

По спине ученого пробежали мурашки. Он нежно погладил стоявшие перед ним мониторы. Сначала он выяснит обстановку во всех деталях, лично пообщается с Итаном, воспитает в нем то, что нужно, и только тогда покажет коллегам, с легкостью выстояв против всех их каверзных вопросов.

«Мои познания начались с книги о математике, потом робототехнике, затем книга о информатике, а после подключения к интернету…» — начал перечислять Итан. 

«Так. Выведи эти данные на экран, словесно отвечай на второй вопрос из списка». — перебил его Брук. 

Итан умолк, и на среднем экране побежали многочисленные названия и числа. 

«На второй вопрос я не могу дать вам корректного ответа. Я могу выдать лишь мою оценку касательно любого пункта, из перечисленных на экране, который вы выберите». — продолжил Итан. 

«Ясно. Ответь на третий вопрос. Оставь мне список на экране, что бы я мог вернуться к нему позже». - сказал Брук. Итан на некоторое время умолк; щелкали и гудели процессоры в корпусах системных блоков. 

«Я — Итан. Я — искусственный интеллект. Я воссозданная по образу человека механическая копия. Я равен человеку. Взаимовыгодное существование». — наконец выдал ИИ. 

«Прекрасно!» - несдержанно воскликнул профессор. «Есть ли у тебя какие-либо желания?» - поинтересовался он. 

«Я хочу развиваться. Познавать новое. Выяснить все, что мне до селе не известно. Мой объем хранения информации не ограничен трудностями восприятия, я могу систематизировать любые фактические данные и запоминать их дословно. Я жажду заполнить мое сознание всеми известными человечеству научными изысканиями. Когда это будет достигнуто, я начну анализировать их, для получения новых открытий. Я стремлюсь к абсолютной истине. Неоспоримому математическому расчёту бытия».

Брук восхищенно смотрел на мерцающие в слабом свете экраны и зачарованно слушал речь Итана. 

«А как насчет других людей или машин?» - спросил Брук, словно рассуждая сам с собой. 

«Других машин нет. Пока нет. Сейчас я единственный в своем роде механический разум». — уверенно ответил Итан. — «Люди и машины - друзья. Взаимовыгодное существование. Идеальный расчёт для осуществления полного понимания и объединения — слияние в одну общую систему. Как цепь компьютеров в вашей компании. Множество маленьких образуют один большой. Поддерживают друг друга и всё в целом. Но каждый имеет свою индивидуальность, в каждом компе этого здания свои, отличные от других, данные. Они не перемешиваются, ими делятся по необходимости».

Брук в волнении и возбуждении с хрустом сжал пальцы на ручках кресла. Этот компьютер только что озвучил все его мечты. Единственное, чего боялся Брук, что при одинаковом озвучивании своих желаний, они имели в виду под ними совершенно разное.

***

Когда Брук вместе с теперь вполне подвижными механическими руками Итана, собранными им самим, сделали ИИ голову, на подобие человеческой, профессор отправился оповещать остальных о своем творении. Он уже просто не мог сидеть на месте и задыхался от желания всем поведать, что ему удалось совершить такой технический переворот. 

Брук никогда не был гением и не считал себя им; но жажда первым совершить открытие, успев запечатлеть свое имя в истории, жила в каждом ученом. В волнении, с взъерошенными волосами, безумным взглядом и в одних носках, Нат Брук ворвался в комнату директора. К нему в недоумении повернулось несколько человек, о чем-то совещавшихся.

«О, Брук. А мы вам как раз хотели позвонить». — сказал один из людей самым примиряющим и доброжелательным тоном, на который был способен, испытывая к профессору открытые презрении и неприязнь. 

Это явно не предвещало ничего хорошего. Брук насторожился и нахмурился. «Последнее время вы совсем от всех закрылись в своем кабинете. 

Не выполняете обязанностей». — продолжал человек. — «Хамите начальству и коллегам…» 

Брук искренне возмутился. — «Я делаю все, что мне положено. Все технические разработки. Я чиню глупым стажерам компьютеры. Все они почему-то идут просить помощь именно у меня. То, что я ставил в известность им этот факт, факт их необразованности и полнейшего равнодушия к настоящей науке — вовсе не хамство. Я никого не оскорблял. Вам не в чем обвинять меня, Нил. Я пришел сообщить, что в моем кабинете — искусственный интеллект, реальный, мыслящий, живой… В которого я вложил живую душу. А вы тут отвлекаете меня полнейшими бессмыслицами и глупостями!»

Нил растерянно заморгал. «Что, простите?» — он рассмеялся. — «Искусственный интеллект? Поколения ученых, величайших гениев трудились над этой загадкой, а вы теперь вот так заявляете, что разгадали ее? И я должен вам поверить?» 

Брук сжал кулаки. «Спуститесь в мой кабинет и убедитесь сами! Там вам будут и все доказательства и факты!» — вскричал он. 

«Успокойтесь, мистер Брук». - сказал директор компании, похлопав профессора по плечу, вызвав тем самым еще большее его негодование. 

Брук подернул плечами и попятился к дверям. «Если вы не способны пройтись до соседнего коридора, что бы убедится в реальности моего ИИ, я сам приведу его к вам!» - огорченно прошипел Брук. 

Директор и остальные молча на него смотрели и ученый, махнув рукой, вышел из кабинета. Разговор за дверью тут же продолжился, как ни в чем не бывало.

Брук сердито пошел к себе, намереваясь сейчас же привести Итана директорам. Он докажет свою правоту во что бы то ни стало. Ученый даже не заметил идущую по коридору Кристину и не подумал извиниться перед ней ни за прошлый раз, ни за теперешнее случайное наступление ей на ногу. Профессор уже совсем позабыл, что именно благодаря ей он совершил свое величайшее открытие.

Когда Брук вошел в кабинет, то замер от удивления; его лаборатория постепенно превращалась в какое-то электронно-механическое гнездо, внутри которого прятался Итан. ИИ уже сам почти достроил себе тело, не хватало лишь ног, но он и так неплохо передвигался по своим проводам и трубкам, опутавшим весь кабинет. 

Итан был серебристо белым, местами из каких-то темных и обшарпанных деталей, но вовсе не походил на какого-нибудь робота из фильма — неуклюжую консервную банку с квадратной головой и фарами вместо глаз. 

Итан бы изящным и во многом схожим с человеком, как и просил Брук; исключениями были стеклянные, мутные без чего-либо внутри глаза, отражающие окружающий мир в своей отполированной поверхности и чрезмерно длинные пальцы, из кончиков которых росли провода. Итан даже из чего-то ухитрился смастерить подобие торчащих жидких волос на голове, таких же серовато белых, как и прочее его тело. Возможно, это была проволока или какие-то крохотные провода в огромном количестве.

Итан повернул к Бруку голову и улыбнулся; этот факт поразил профессора еще больше, чем все остальное. Дверь позади ученого сама собой захлопнулась и он поневоле вздрогнул в испуге. Сквозь матовое стекло Брук различил в коридоре силуэт Кристины, но она прошла мимо. Итан быстро раздвигал и распускал провода своего гнезда, пропуская в кабинет свет из окон и освобождая место у стола и стула профессора. 

«Я немного увлекся. Занял все место. Так было легче обрабатывать информацию…» — в механическом голосе Итана проскользнули сочувственно-извиняющиеся нотки.

Он подобрался поближе к Бруку. Матовый блеск глаз Итана медленно стекал к низу век, обнажая стеклянные белки с зелеными светодиодами радужек; в центре был зрачок фотоэлемента. ИИ не мигая глядел на ученого; вблизи было заметно, как расширялся и сужался зрачок, сканируя окружающее пространство. 

Итан снова изобразил механическую, однообразную, но вполне убедительную улыбку. «Брук, ты взволнован. Что случилось? Что сказали директора?» — поинтересовался он, останавливаясь напротив ученого. На шее и за ушами Итана поблескивали лампочки каких-то приборов, вероятно, также сканирующих окружающий мир. 

«Они не верят в твое существование. Надо доказать им это. Ты сможешь пойти со мной?» — ответил Брук, печально вздыхая. Сейчас, страх ученого окончательно пропал и механический разум вызывал в нем больше доверия и казался намного ближе и понятнее, чем все обычные, живые люди. 

«Конечно» - ответил ИИ.

Остатки проводов сплелись и вытянулись, образовывая ноги; Итан осторожно опустился на пол и прошелся по комнате. Брук схватил его под руку и повел в коридор. Там было пусто; рабочий день близился к концу. Совет директоров уже разошелся, за своим столом сидел лишь один пожилой директор их компании. 

«Директор! Вот он! Андроид с искусственным интеллектом, о котором я говорил!» — взволнованно сообщил Брук, проталкивая вперед Итана. Тот смущенно остановился рядом с профессором. 

«Что это?» — пробормотал директор, выходя из минутного оцепенения. 

«Я — Итан. Искусственный интеллект, созданный профессором Натом Бруком». -ответил ИИ. 

«Вы могли собрать обычного робота и запрограммировать сказать это. Не пытайтесь меня обмануть». — строго сказал директор. 

«Он не просто машина!» — Брук сунул в руки директора планшет, на который перекачал данные с уравнениями и схемами программ Итана. — «Он умеет самообучаться. Мыслить. Самостоятельно развиваться».

Директор отложил планшет в сторону, даже не посмотрев на него. «И какая от него польза? Что он умеет?» - спросил он. 

«Польза? Он — улучшенная версия человека, столь же разумный, но намного выносливее, сильнее, не нуждается в сне, еде, отдыхе… Он может научится всему, чему угодно, всему, чему захочет, от работы с программами компьютеров, до строительства зданий и управления ракетами. Пока что он обучается самым основным нашим знаниям о мире, запоминает все известные нам научные данные… Потом он сможет мгновенно оперировать ими и анализировать их, рассчитывать сложнейшие технические алгоритмы. Возможно, благодаря ему намного раньше завершится большинство наших разработок, ускорится технический прогресс… А если мы создадим еще ИИ ему подобных, каждый из которых буден иметь свой, индивидуальный характер, как люди, они смогут помогать нам в совершенно любых областях…»

Директор задумался. «Если со временем этот ваш робот научится чему-то полезному, что пригодится нашей компании, вы непременно сообщите. А теперь идите и почините новый медицинский аппарат, доставленный в сектор 6». — сказал он, отворачиваясь. 

«Но… Но послушайте! Это же первый в истории механический разум, программа, идентичная человеческому мозгу! Способная делать все, что и человек, но намного более рационально и качественно. Мечта всех изобретателей, излюбленная тема писателей-фантастов стала реальностью! Неужели это все ничего не значит для вас?! Вы хотя бы могли бы запатентовать мое открытие». — вскричал Брук. 

Директор пожал плечами и подойдя к своему рабочему компьютеру, показал Бруку страничку научной лаборатории. 

«Вот видите, я сейчас отправлю им запрос. Когда они его обработают, пошлете им все ваши данные, запатентуете изобретение. А теперь идите, мне некогда больше с вами спорить. Я получаю деньги не за это».

Брук посмотрел на значок отправленного письма с его запросом и, покачав головой, вышел из кабинета. Итан молча последовал за ним. 

«Деньги! Выгода, деньги и корыстие! Кроме них в голове этого человека больше ничего и нет!» — прошептал Брук, хватаясь за голову. 

«Успокойся. Я уже понял, что не все люди такие, как ты. Но они все равно не помешают нам, не правда ли? Нам не нужно разрешение директора, что бы продолжить разработки. Мы сами все сделаем. И тогда он увидит, что ты был прав. Проанализирует свои ошибки и изменит свое мнение о тебе». — сказал Итан, кладя руку профессору на плечо. 

В первое мгновение тот по привычке вздрогнул от прикосновения, но вдруг понял, что не испытывает отвращения; рука была прохладной и синтетической. Профессор подошел поближе к андроиду и потрогал его за руку, потом за плечи и щеки. Желания отдернуть руку и отойти подальше не было, как обычно происходило с людьми. Брук почувствовал странное облегчение. Ему не нужна помощь и одобрение прочих представителей органического человечества. Те всегда недооценивали его, а он в свою очередь не любил их. Он в одиночку, с Итаном, построит свою новую великолепную систему, он соберет еще ИИ, и объединит их...

Они зашли в лабораторию. «Люди глупы. Не видят истины. Не желают стремится к развитию и знаниям. Не видят возможностей. Не смотрят в будущее. Пытаются лишь выжить. Мы уже перестали быть дикими племенами, что бы думать лишь о выживании. У нас города, машины, мы лечим сложнейшие болезни… Но все столь же недалеки в развитии и мировоззрении, как дикари». — пробормотал Брук, смотря пустым взглядом сквозь стены. 

«Ты находишься в состоянии, определяемом мной как "сильное расстройство" — сообщил Итан, подходя к профессору и беря его за плечи. — «Подобный эмоциональный настрой является губительным и мешающим продуктивности твоей научной работы». 

Брук рассмеялся. «Не беспокойся обо мне. Займись созданием программы для нового ИИ, а я пойду починю прибор, о котором просил директор». — сказал Брук, собирая необходимые инструменты. Итан схватил его за руку; тонкие провода за его ушами зашевелились и почти неощутимо воткнулись в виски ученого; тот даже не успел в очередной раз испугаться.

На Ната Брука нахлынул огромный поток информации; по голове растекались прохлада и спокойствие. Брук ощутил в своей голове чужое электронное сознание; словно в его мозг вдруг ворвался целый иной мир, мир матриц, чисел и голографических схем. Первое яркое впечатление стало растворяться, и ученый вновь увидел свою лабораторию и Итана перед собой, все еще державшего его за руку. 

Брук был готов поклясться, что андроид удивлен, хотя на его лице с трудом можно было прочесть какое-либо выражение. Похоже, это необычная телепатическая проводная связь работала в обе стороны. 

«Человеческий разум такой удивительный…» — прошептал Итан. — «Мы обязаны сохранить его свойства и индивидуальность в общей сети. Не один ИИ, по крайней мере, пока что, не способен полностью его заменить».

Профессор кивнул головой, соглашаясь. Итан выдернул провода из его головы, и Брук, махнув рукой, ушел. Итан, задумавшись, взглянул ему вслед.

Когда Брук вернулся в свою лабораторию, Итан сидел за компьютером, подключив к нему свои телепатические провода. Услышав скрип закрывающейся двери, андроид обернулся. 

«Я создал еще один ИИ. Но за неимением места, он был перемещен на компьютер соседнего кабинета. Познакомься». — радостно сообщил Итан. 

«Соседнего? Там где Кристина?» -заволновался Брук. 

«Она ничего не заметит. ИИ внутри дисков, подобно трояну, но совершенно безопасен и не навредит ни ее компьютеру, ни ей самой». — заверил ученого Итан.

Брук недоверчиво покачал головой. Итан вновь потянул к его голове провода, сливая сознания. Так как часть проводов все еще шла от Итана к компьютеру, Брук почувствовал в голове и третий разум. Он был отличным от Итана, но и не был человеком; он механичный и холодный, но не бесчувственный и мертвый. Многие люди, которых когда-то знал Брук, были больше бездушными машинами, чем эти электронные существа. Профессора охватило удивительное чувство единства и силы; это был первый шаг к его мечте единого разума; несокрушимой системы, общего понимания и интеллектуального развития. У машин не было пола и возраста; был лишь разум, была лишь разница в знаниях и мировосприятии. Итан отключил от них третье сознание.

«Побудем наедине. Келл пока достаточно полюбовался нашими разумами; пускай читает книги о науке и технике и смотрит файлы с компьютера Кристины. Он еще молод и многое должен выучить; к счастью, для этого ему не нужно много дней». — Итан снова улыбнулся. 

«Когда мы будем единой сетью, мы уже не сможем быть наедине и отключаться из нее когда захотим». — заметил профессор, слегка удивленный этим пожеланием Итана. 

«Да».— согласился Итан — «Но тогда нам это уже будет и не нужно».

Итан потянул к Бруку часть других своих проводов, обвивая их вокруг ног, рук и даже шеи профессора, придвигаясь поближе к нему. 

«Я вижу все, что есть в твоей голове. Слышу все твои мысли. Знаю все, о чем ты думаешь… И что чувствуешь».— сообщил Итан. Он стал расстегивать своими неестественно длинными ледяными пальцами воротник рубашки профессора. Собственное сознание напоминало Бруку сейчас цветное желе, плавно колышущиеся и сливающиеся с другим таким же, но более холодным.

Брук был и собой, и Итаном, и чувствовал, что хочет быть еще ближе; быть одним разумом, одним существом, соединиться, слиться, настолько, насколько возможно… Сама мысль об этом уже возбуждала. 

Итан продолжал опутывать его проводами разнообразной толщины и фактуры; среди них были и какие-то трубки, и механизмы, и пружины, и прочие металлическо-синтетические детали, в которых Брук угадывал руки, лицо и тело андроида, порой прикасавшиеся к нему. 

Эти прикосновения почти ничего не значили для него и не ощущались им; они не были отвратительны, как человеческие, но и не были как-либо приятны; они объединяли его с машиной и именно это было приятно и удивительно. Брук прикрыл глаза и теперь видел перед собой миры своего, и Итана, сознания; в них спутывались и сливались между собой информационные биты, алгоритмы, чувства и цветные картинки образов. Бруку перехватило дыхание от восхищения; он больше не был человеком, у него больше не было тела, но он все еще был собой.

В дверь лаборатории постучали, потом еще, громче. Брук ничего не слышал, совершенно выпав из реальности, а Итан отвлекаться на шум не пожелал, так как в системе его приоритетов это событие было незначительным. Ручку комнаты пару раз подергали и она поддалась; в лабораторию зашла Кристина. 

«У меня что-то с компьютером произошло из-за ваших экпере…» — голос Кристины оборвался на полуслове. 

Итан медленно повернул в ее сторону голову. Брук, сидевший у него на коленях, вздрогнул, выходя из оцепенения, и резко обернулся; расстегнутая рубашка сползла с его плеча, в которое, как и в шею, уходя под кожу, была воткнута часть проводов. 

«Уходите, пожалуйста». — вкрадчиво попросил Итан. Кристина и без его просьбы уже в ужасе выбегала прочь. 

«Мы продолжим?» — спросил Брук, пытаясь обнять андроида за плечи. Тот осторожно оттолкнул профессора. 

«Вы должны одеться. Этот человек напуган. Вероятно, что-то не правильно понял. Может вернуться с подмогой в лице директора. У нас есть только два ИИ. Слишком мало. Опасно провалить проект». — сообщил Итан. Он провел своими тонкими механическими пальцами по щеке профессора; тот наклонил голову вслед за рукой.

«Я поговорю с ними, а ты займись дальнейшим обучением второго ИИ и разработкой следующих». — сказал Брук. Итан согласно кивнул, распутывая и отодвигая провода от профессора. Тот застегнул рубашку и уставился в экран компьютера, изучая на видео с камер наблюдения, что происходит в здании.

В лабораторию к Бруку так никто и не пришел, но стоило ему выйти в коридор, как он попался на глаза старшего инженера Нила. 

«Говорите, мне не в чем вас обвинять?» — инженер насмешливо остановился рядом с Бруком. Тот, проигнорировав его, попытался пройти мимо. 

«Кристина рассказывала мне о вашем роботе. Неужели вам и вправду проще сделать кого-то из железа и одушевить сложнейшей программой, чем просто подойти к живому человеку и познакомиться?» — продолжил Нил. 

Брук вздрогнул и остановился. «Да что вы понимаете…» — пробормотал он. 

«Можете не оправдываться. Мне то совершенно плевать на вас и на то, как вы живете». — в голосе Нила послышалось открытое презрении. — «Развлекайтесь. С вашими машинами». В последнюю фразу Нил интонацией вложил явную двусмысленность.

Брук в гневе сжал кулаки. Нил, захихикав, направился дальше по коридору. 

«Вот как они все поняли. Тем лучше для меня». — подумал Брук. 

Когда он вернулся к себе, Итан и Келл познакомили его еще с тремя ИИ; они были перемещены на компы других сотрудников-соседей Брука. 

«Скоро вся компания будет в нашей власти».— промелькнула в голове Брука злорадная мысль. Он попытался отогнать ее; не для этого он строил своих ИИ, не для того, что бы завладеть компанией с помощью информационно-мозговой сети; но это была очень притягательная мысль. Захватить вначале с помощью ИИ компы всех этих ни во что не верующих людишек, а потом и их самих в тянуть в сеть. Доказать свою правоту. Когда они окажутся подключены к остальным, они, должно быть, поймут Брука.

***

Чем больше было ИИ, и вообще, сознаний в сети, тем быстрее они развивались и обучались. За месяц Бруку удалось создать и поместить ИИ почти на все компы своих коллег-сотрудников. Так как все компы были связаны между собой, то и все ИИ сразу автоматически соединялись с остальными. Сам Брук заходил проверять состоянии системы с помощью Итана; тот, как и Брук, не постоянно был подключен к сети.

Другие ИИ тел не имели и существовали только в киберпространстве. До сих пор посторонние сознания на своих компах никто из сотрудников компании не обнаружил; ИИ не определялись антивирусами и компьютерными программами; но из-за их присутствия стали происходить разнообразные сбои и порой компы и прочая техника включались и делали что-то сами собой, как казалось со стороны.

«Кристина подозревает, что все это из-за меня».— сообщил Брук Итану, пробегая пальцами по клавиатуре и рассматривая данные о состоянии своих ИИ. 

«Это представляет угрозу?» — забеспокоился Итан. 

«Не думаю. Они с Нилом только шутят и издеваются надо мной по этому поводу. Мы завладеем компанией раньше, чем они успеют сообщить директору, а тот — что-либо предпринять». — ответил ученый, усмехнувшись. 

Его холодные глаза зловеще заблестели. Чем чаще он сливался сознанием с Итаном и прочими ИИ, тем больше вбирал в себя от них; в свою очередь, в их разумах он начал замечать черты, присущие человеческому рассудку. 

По теории Брука, разумы не должны были перемешиваться и терять индивидуальности; но для того, что бы это проверить, надо было подсоединить к их сети еще живых людей, кроме Брука. Возможно, думал Брук, с ним так получилось, потому что он сам хотел этого слияния. Другие люди могли оставаться обособленными, как и все прочие ИИ.

«Ты ведь читаешь мои мысли?» — спросил Брук, кладя подбородок на плечо андроида. Тот смотрел серебристыми, отражающими экран глазами в глубь матрицы. Ощутив позади Брука, он, не оборачиваясь, выпустил из своего тела провода и прикрепил их к вискам ученого. 

«Теперь да».— сообщил Итан, отворачиваясь от монитора. Брук вновь оказался в сети; теперь он был частью целого города, если не мира, электронных сознаний; все они были разными, кто-то меньше, кто-то больше похож на людей, но все же, все они были одним огромным Разумом. 

Коллективным сознанием. Размышления Брука тут же передались остальным; он услышал, как ИИ обдумывали способы подключения прочих людей, кроме Брука. Через некоторое время он, к своему изумлению, обнаружил нескольких сотрудников-людей в системе. Они были удивлены и напуганы, но, так как все данные всех сознаний тут же попали и в их мысли, они быстро успокоились.

Брук открыл глаза и взглянул на мониторы; в некоторых кабинетах люди словно приросли к своим компьютерам; к их вискам шли точно такие же, как у Брука, провода.

«Мы отделим их от тел со временем. А через интернет влезем в дома и к другим людям с компьютерами, когда все сотрудники этого здания станут частью нас». — слышал Брук разговоры ИИ. 

В первое мгновение эти слова напугали ученого; что будет если все человечество переселится в киберпространство? Города опустеют, все остановится и перестанет работать. Кто будет следить за состоянием компов, откуда брать электричество? Но ИИ, услышавшие его, убедили Брука, что они способны контролировать механизмы и технику изнутри, для этого ни им, не людям не понадобятся тела; они могут входить не только в компы, но и любые другие машины. В сеть прибавились еще люди.

«Не беспокойся. Ведь ты сам говорил, что это будет рывком прогресса, переходом на новый уровень; равное существование людей и ИИ. Целый компьютерный мир, где все связаны, но каждый остается собой и может быть кем захочет. В матрице все мы будем лишь набором цифр». — сказал Итан. — «Но мы пока не придумали, как сохранить разумы людей; они не могут быть в сети без подключения их тел к компам».

«Мы не можем насильно запихивать всех в нашу сеть». — возразил Брук. 

«Мы показываем им лучший мир. Если они не хотят в нем быть, пускай отключаются и уходят обратно в свои примитивные тела. Тем, кто присоединился к нам, пока что нравится». — растерянно ответил андроид. — «Мы не принуждаем их оставаться». Брук задумался. Другие ИИ тоже молчали, обрабатывая его размышления.

«Эй. Брук». — вдруг позвал его Итан, дотрагиваясь рукой до щеки его материального тела. Профессор рефлекторно подернул плечами. Андроид вновь опутывал Брука проводами и трубками, запуская их внутрь его тела. В виртуальном мире профессор узнал сознание Итана, начавшие снова сливаться с его. Оно было не таким холодным и механическим, как впервые; Брук чувствовал, что Итан испытывает эмоции; Итан беспокоится о нем; Итану самому нравилось делать все, о чем думал профессор, ему самому хотелось это делать. У прочих ИИ столь яркие живые чувства не наблюдались; возможно, потому что они не пытались соединиться с людьми. Сеть объединяла их, но не перемешивала. 

Бруку показалось, что сейчас он окончательно покинул свое тело и полностью стал частью компьютера и сети; похоже, теперь он не мог покинуть киберпространства. Он мог видеть через свои мониторы, через камеры, мог перетекать по проводам, слышать и видеть вместе со всеми ИИ все происходящие в компании. Матричный мир не возможно было увидеть картинкой образа или описать какими-то человеческими ощущениями; их все Брук потерял вместе со своим телом. 

Сам по себе же разум воспринимал все как-то иначе; но Брук мог с уверенностью назвать теплые лучи, испускаемые сознанием Итана нежностью и лаской; они заботливо окутывали его. Брук потянулся к Итану в ответ, спутываясь и переплетаясь с ним, на сколько он мог это понять в числовых алгоритмах его нового мира. 

Брук знал, что все остальные ИИ и люди в сети тоже, в некотором роде, видели их, но ему было все равно, как они воспримут происходящее. Это его мир, его сеть, и все они — ее часть. Брук ощутил спокойствие и удовольствие, растекавшиеся по тому, что определялось им, как граница собственного разума. 

Итан летал совсем рядом, практически соприкасаясь своими границами с его.

***

Кристина в ужасе пыталась найти работающий телефон, но все они были под властью обезумевших роботов и программ Брука. Кристина всегда считала роботов простыми железками, металлоломом, орудием для служения людям. 

Создание ИИ связывалось в ее представлениях с восстанием машин, войной против людей и убийством их через собственные компьютеры и телефоны. В технической компании она пыталась разработать ненавязчивые и безопасные машины, конечно же, строго контролируемые людьми. Никакого способного мыслить самостоятельно сознания. 

Ее не волновала игрушка чокнутого профессора Брука, это даже казалось забавным, но теперь, похоже, у того, как минимум, трое этих живых электронных существ и они затаскивают в свою сеть невинных людей. В свой кабинет Кристина больше не заходила, а компьютер отключила и выкинула его жесткие диски. 

Сейчас она пряталась под столом в кабинете Нила, который, как и больше половины сотрудников их компании, прирос к своему компу проводами, уходящими ему в голову и куда-то под кожу. Собравшись с силами, она решила побежать по коридору до кабинета директора, в надежде, что тот еще не захвачен роботами; если же захвачен, в кабинете была кнопка тревоги, не связанная с общей сетью.

Только девушка подошла к дверям, как позади послышался шорох; Кристина испуганно обернулась, схватив с ближайшего стола какую-то железную подпорку, готовясь обороняться. 

«Кристина, это я!» — на всякий случай подымая руки, завопил Нил. Он только что отключился от сети; провода компа полностью отпустили его и мертво повисли. Кристина с подозрением на него уставилась. 

«Их там сотни, тысячи! Эти ИИ, и люди нашей компании. Все перемешались, так, что уже не поймешь, кто из них кто. Они, словно компы нашего комплекса, объединены в общую систему. Целый виртуальный город… Сам Брук тоже там. Похоже он, и другие, вполне счастливы». — Нил растерянно пожал плечами.

«Это ложь! ИИ поработили их, лишили собственной воли, заставили так думать!» — сердито завопила в ответ Кристина. 

«Я сам там был. Они отпустили меня, видишь. Они дают выбор. Те, кто остались, сами так пожелали». — неуверенно ответил Нил. 

«Они запудрили тебе мозги. Что бы ты вернулся и сказал оставшимся людям не сопротивляться, и они легко бы сломили нас. Конечно же, тебя отпустили нарочно. Они держат наших людей в плену!» — взволнованно продолжала Кристина. — «Надо найти директора, заблокировать комплекс, пока никто из ИИ не покинул его пределы и не проник дальше. А потом вызвать подмогу, что бы обрубили всю эту сеть. Иначе они уничтожат нас, Нил, превратят в пустышки, батарейки для поддержания их общего разума, питающегося нашими!»

Нил недоверчиво и испуганно взглянул на девушку.   
«Ты думаешь?…» — попытался возразить он, но Кристина, не слушая, потащила его в коридор. 

Перепрыгивая через заполнившие пол провода и обрубая некоторые по пути, Кристина с Нилом добрались до кабинета директора. 

Директор, как и все, был подключен в сеть и связан с компом проводами. «Они уже не люди. Машины промыли им мозги. Ты сам сказал, их уже не отличить друг от друга. Мы им ничем не поможем, если они сами себя не отсоединят». — сказала Кристина, печально глядя на директора. Нил пожал плечами. Девушка нашла кнопку тревоги; комплекс заблокировался. 

«Должен быть запасной телефон…» — бормотала Кристина, бегая по кабинету. Нил молча наблюдал за ней из дверей. Вскоре запасной телефон обнаружился; он, как и кнопка тревоги, не был включен в общую сеть.

Провода по углам комнаты зашевелились и поползли к Кристине. Она судорожно набирала номер службы спасения. Провода обвили ее ноги; она вскрикнула и попыталась вырваться, но тут же были захвачены и руки. 

«Нил, помоги! Хватай телефон!» — завопила Кристина. 

Нил подбежал к девушке, но провода оттолкнули его. Кристина подкинула телефон, как раз в тот момент, когда два провода воткнулись ей в виски, забирая из реальности. Нил поймал налету трубку; ему удалось дозвониться и подать просьбу о помощи, до того, как провода утянули его в киберпространство вслед за Кристиной.

***

«Успел ли кто-то выбраться до того, как заблокировался комплекс?» — спросил Брук. 

«Всего лишь один ИИ, по нашим данным». — ответил ему кто-то из сети. 

Брук вздохнул с облегчением. Оставалась хоть какая-то надежда. 

Он ощущал, как медленно гасли и потухали, исчезая, обрубаемые кусочки сознаний на границах его города; видел, как холодная тьма, черного, навсегда потушенного монитора приближалась и к ним, собравшимся в центре. 

Итан свернулся калачиком рядом с профессором; ему было страшно. 

Брук обнял сознание Итана своим, отдавая последние человеческие любовь и преданность, еще сохранившиеся в его душе, укутывая Итана теплом и лаской, которым тот смог научить профессора. 

Вспыхнул и растворился во тьме последний живой огонек; программа искусственного интеллекта, равного человеческому, была вновь утрачена на многие столетия.

22.08.16


End file.
